


Under My Umbrella

by Shachaai



Series: APH Olympics [9]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Gen, Rio 2016 Summer Olympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-23 23:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shachaai/pseuds/Shachaai
Summary: At the Rio Olympic Closing Ceremony, Spain dances in the rain.





	Under My Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from my tumblr. This was originally written at the time of the 2016 Olympics in Brazil.
> 
> The Rio Olympic Closing Ceremony saw a lot of rain, and the Spanish were amongst those people who had some bright umbrellas to dance under and with. (Related: [the 2012 Paralympic Opening Ceremony in London](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kd4FgGSY5BY) used umbrellas as a consistent motif.)

Halfway through the jumbled Athlete’s Parade, the rain starts coming down. It’s warm and does nothing to dampen the party atmosphere that is building as more and more people come out into the stadium, faces still smiling even as jackets are zipped up and see-through plastic raincoats are fought with and pulled on. Some of the French are dancing; some New Zealanders and Belarusians are gleefully switching clothes (and phone numbers), and there are so many little flags being happily flapped they may as well be stars in the sky since they are just as impossible to count - though Spain does her best, laughing and twirling as she moves through the mingled procession of human athletes and coaches and fellow Nations with her bright red and yellow umbrella over her head, losing count somewhere around 54 and after a few more minutes starting cheerful count again at 200.

Tunisia is less than impressed when Spain backs into her, and a _lo siento_ to her distracts Spain enough that she almost clips a member of the Maltese team in the head with her umbrella. Another apology is made to him, but nothing takes the bounce out of Spain’s step or ponytail as she does a little half-hop in the middle of the crowd, looking for someone to sit with.

Over by the seats, Austria, plastic raincoat in a frustrated tangle about her forearms and usually pretty long brown hair frazzled with raindrops, looks for all the world like a particularly prim and prissy cat that has been unexpectedly showered with a garden hose. Spain laughs when she catches sight of her former wife; with the wet, the plastic raincoat has _stuck_ to the skin on the back of Austria’s hands and arms, and the more annoyed Austria gets, the more determinedly her useless bit of rain-protection _clings_ , and the more Austria simply gets merrily rained upon.

Smile now something sparkling, Spain weaves her way past Cypriots and Luxembourgers, Russians and Dominicans, Angolans, Thailanders and Vietnamese. And without hitting anyone! All because the (Austrian) lady loves luxury. Or at the least, looks like she needs saving from her clothing and herself, Spain coming, as in times of old, to the rescue - albeit with slightly less blood and dust and dirt on her face and clothes this time. And, much more tragically, with no sword. Spain misses her swords; they are all such _beautiful_ things and their weight puts a sway in her hips.

The Maracana stadium lights shine soft red and yellow on Austria’s skin through the material of Spain’s umbrella, turning all the little beads of water in Austria’s hair to tiny rainbows and rubies and drops of gold. Austria looks up at the sudden shadow and lack of rain over her head, and, in the dim, her light purple-ish eyes look like wine, droplets that spread out a pretty flush to her china-pale cheeks.

Spain smiles at her, feeling it crinkle the corners of her mouth and eyes. “You can stand under my umbrella?”

“Wrong Olympic ceremony,” Austria says somewhat archly, like she _isn’t_ the one arguing with her own raincoat in the middle of a packed stadium, but Spain just laughs, a happy light in her heart, and brings her umbrella over both hers and Austria’s heads.


End file.
